


Historia

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir finds out what Christa's real name is. It's an interesting situation.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia

Christa handed Ymir her schedule absently, rifling through her things.

“Whoa, hold on, they got your name wrong!”

Christa looked up, confused.

“What?”

“Your name’s not Historia!”

Christa blushed furiously, cursing herself for forgetting that her real name was on her schedule. Ymir watched her face, smiling.

“So that’s why you always go talk to teachers on the first day…  And you always refuse to tell people your middle name! It’s cause your middle name is Christa, isn’t it?”

Christa looked away from Ymir, speaking softly.

“Please don’t tell anyone, okay? I don’t like my name and I don’t need anyone knowing it.”

Ymir bit her lip, hating that she had just hurt Christa. She scooted closer on their bench, putting her arms around her.

“I’m sorry, Christa. I didn’t mean to upset you, really.”

Christa didn’t reply, but leaned into Ymir, sighing.

“Historia Christa Renz…  Fuck, that’s a beautiful name.”

Christa turned to Ymir, actually crying.

“You think so?”

Startled by Christa’s tears, Ymir pulled her into her lap, setting her head on Christa’s shoulder.

“I do. It’s perfect for you. But why are you crying? I won’t tell anyone, I swear. I won’t use it ever, if you don’t want me to. It just fits you so perfectly.”

Christa sniffed, bringing her arm up to rub her eyes.

“I started to go by Christa in third grade, when I moved here. I got picked on before then, because of my stupid name. Everyone else had simple names, and mine was just plain different. I haven’t told anyone since then, so I guess I’ve kept that opinion.”

Ymir made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat, frowning.

“Fucking shit, Christa. That’s so uncool. I’m sorry.”

Christa shrugged, folding her arms over Ymir’s.

“It’s not your fault, Ymir.”

They sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes.

“Historia…”

The way Ymir said her name, gentle and loving, sent shivers down her spine, and Christa twisted around, looking at her curiously. Ymir blushed in response, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to see how it sounded, okay? I won’t do it again.”

Christa turned around completely, putting her forehead against Ymir’s, hands reaching to play with her hair.

“Maybe… Maybe I could get used to it again, if I let you use it.”

Ymir looked straight at her, blush furious.

“Really?”

“Really. But not around anyone else, okay?”

Christa smiled shyly at her, face matching Ymir’s.

“Alright, Chr- _Historia_.”

 


End file.
